Stay The Night
by Samiheartzyou
Summary: A Tandre story Losts of TorixxAndre Fluff  Tori is in love with Andre but she doesnt know if he loves her back.   Reviews make the world go round
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's P.O.V**

"_And all that I can do is give this song to you"_

"Yeahh!" We heard the crowd say when we finished the song. Andre embraced me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and smiled. He pulled away and smiled. And said

"Thanks you" And lightly kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks go red. Andre was staring at the people in the audience smiling. I just stood there in shock. Andre Harris Kissed me, was all that I thought. I know it was just on the cheek. But that was I needed. I smiled to myself and went and stood by Andre at the edge of the balcony. He put his arm around my shoulder and stared laughing.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre and I all sat in my living room after the show. Andre had his guitar in his hands and was playing random chords. Everyone else was having a conversation. My mind was drifting elsewhere though. I was still thinking about when Andre had kissed me.

"Tori what do you think?" Andre asked

"Oh sorry what" I asked

"Tori are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Robbie questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired." I lied

"Oh, well we were wondering if we should go out for dinner or go see a movie." Andre explained

"We could go out for dinner?" I said. Everyone just nodded their heads and said it was good. So we all got up and walked outside to becks car. We drove to the first restaurant we could find. We did this a lot.

We would pick a random road in town and the first place we'd see we would go to. No matter what it was we would go to it.

When we sat down at our table we ordered quickly and gave our menus to the waitress who just rolled her eyes and walked away.

_In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine!_ My phone rang. I picked it up it read

_New text message from Dad._

_Hey Tori, Sorry but Your mother, Trina, and I will be staying in New York for one more night. So you'll have the house to yourself tonight. NO PARTYS! _

"House to yourself tonight?" Andre said. I jumped because I wasn't expecting Andre being so close to me.

"Ha-ha Yeahh" I replied

"What if we had a group sleepover there?" I asked.

"That's a great idea Tori" He smiled. Oh I love that Smile.

"Hey guys, I have the house to myself tonight. Would you like to sleepover?" I asked the group

"YES!" Cat replied excitedly.

"I've got nothing better to do" said Jade

"Sure" Said Robbie and Beck.

"So it's a plan!" Andre said while rubbing his hands together. At that point the food came and we cheered. Before we started eating Andre raised his glass and said

"TOO US!" We all raised are glasses and repeated

"TOO US!" We and clinked our glasses together and laughed. After we were done eating and paid the bill we got into becks car and drived back to my house. We all sat down on the couch in the same positions that we were before we left minus the guitar.

"Where are your parents anyways?" Asked Robbie

"Trina wanted to go to New York, so they took her." I explained.

"Why didn't you go?" Beck questioned.

"Two days away from Trina" I said calmly. They all nodded their heads and laughed.

_In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine! _My phone rang again

"Who's it this time?" Andre asked leaning over my shoulder. The message was from Trina.

_Maybe tonight we'll be the night you confess your love for Andre ;) 3 Good Luck Hun _

My face went red and I quickly said

"I really don't know what she's talking about!" Andre just looked at me; I could tell his face was red. He said

"Uh I have to go to the bathroom" He then got up and half walked and ran to the bathroom.

"What was that all about" Beck said. I realized my face was still as red as a tomato.

"Umm, uhh, it's nothing! I just have to go uhh charge my phone I'll be right back." And with that I ran upstairs. I heard Beck say

"Something's up and were going to find out…" I could just imagine the others nodding their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's P.O.V**

After a while of stalling upstairs I finally got the nerve to face Andre. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw the rest of the group including Andre sitting on the couch. They were all watching a movie. Lucky for me the only spot where I could sit was beside Andre. I sighed and took my seat beside Andre. Andre then excitedly said

"We should get some Ice cream!" I laughed along with everyone else.

"I agree!" Cat said smiling.

"To the Ice Cream Parlour!" Andre said acting like superman while running out the door. We all laughed and followed him outside. Beck was about to start his car when I said

"Why don't we just walk? It's not very far from here."

"Great Idea Tori" Said Andre. We all started walking. Jade and Beck we holding hands whispering about something and Cat and Robbie were racing each other. This left Andre and I slowly walking behind all of them. I was walking closer to Andre than usual but he didn't pull away which was a good sign. There was a silence between us.

"Uhh Tori, about earlier today…" Andre was cut off by me tripping over a branch and doing a face plant into the cement. I could barely breathe it hurt so much. My arm was throbbing, knowing my luck it was probably broken.

"TORI ARE YOU OKAY!" Andre said crouching down beside me.

"I think I've might have broken my arm" I said quietly. Andre picked up my arm gently but that hurt so much I started to scream. Yup, it was definitely broken. Luckily Beck and the others heard my scream and came rushing back.

"I need you guys to go get the car and an icepack for Tori; I think she might've broken her arm. I'll stay here with her." Andre said. They nodded and ran to Tori's house.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a klutz" I said.

"It's not your fault, it was that stupid branches!" I laughed at Andre. He smiled

"Sorry we never got to go to the ice cream parlour." I said.

"Its fine, we can always go on the way back to from the hospital." He said calmly. We both smiled at each other. That's when Beck came with the car. Andre helped me up because I was still sitting on the pavement. He held my back while we walked to the car. Beck drove to the hospital quickly and we all rushed in the doors to emergency care. We ran up to the clerk behind the window and Andre was the first to speak

"My friend, Tori, I think she might've broken her arm" The clerk looked at him and nodded her head and told us she would be back in a bit but for now we could just sit in the waiting area. So we all took our seats in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Minutes later they took me to go get x-rays done and then they confirmed that I had broken my arm. By the time we were out of the hospital (With my new Pink cast) it was 10:30. On the way home we all stopped for ice cream only because we were all starving. Cat ran to the counter Robbie not far behind. Jade and Beck were holding hands whispering again. This again left me and Andre alone. We got out of the car and walked to the door. Andre held it open for me; I thanked him and hurried inside.

"I'll have a large strawberry please" Cat said to the lady behind the cash register.

"I'll have a large Smarties" Robbie added.

"Also two large Oreos" Beck said, obviously speaking for himself and Jade

"I'll have a large Chocolate" I said.

"Make that to large chocolates" Andre said from behind me. The lady nodded and gave us all our ice cream. I was about to reach into my wallet to grab money to pay for my ice cream when Andre said

"I've got it" He smiled and gave the lady the money. We all sat down at a table when Cat started telling us about how her brother once was shot at an ice cream parlour.

"But he's all better now" Cat finished

"I bet" Said Jade rolling her eyes. Beck gave her a, be nice look. We were all about to leave when Andre tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him and he leaned in close and whispered in my ear

"I Love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock. Andre Harris, had just said he loved me. Words could not describe how happy I was!

"You coming, Tori?" Beck asked sounding a little bit confused.

"Oh yeah, of course" I said shaking my head. I than go into Becks car and we drove back to my place. When we were all home, we took our seats on the couch. My mind was still thinking about what Andre had said to me. I kept thinking that maybe I thought it up. That he never actually said it. That would suck ass if I did. They only was I could find out, was if I asked him. But when could I ask him? My thoughts were interrupted by Cat saying

"Tori, truth or dare?" Apparently we were playing truth or dare.

"Truth I guess?"

"Do you like anyone?" Thanks god she didn't say who do you like!

"Umm Yes I do" I said confidently.

"WHO!" she asked excitedly

"You asked if I liked someone not WHO I like!"

"Phooey" Cat said. The game only lasted a while. Andre licked the piano, Beck told us that he wet his pants in grade 5, Robbie had to prank call Trina saying he was a producer, and Cat told us that in grade 6 she threw up in front of the class and then the kids called her barfgirl for 2 years.

It was already 11:15 so we decided to put in a movie. We ended up watching Stepbrothers. But an hour into the movie Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat had all fallen asleep. Andre might have to I wasn't sure because he was laying on the ground with about 15 blankets on him.

"Andre!" I whispered loudly. He jumped apparently he was half asleep.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Okay. Let's go up to you room so we won't wake up the others" I nodded my head and stood up. We both stepped over all the sleeping bodies and climbed the stairs. When we got to my room I sat in my purple beanbag chair and Andre sat on my bed

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked casually

"Umm, It's about what you told me at the ice cream parlour…" I said not looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah that..." He said. Well that's a good sign, he actually did tell me.

"Do you actually feel that way?" I asked, I was now looking him directly In the eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He said getting up towards me.

"YESSSSS!" I said. Oh crap I said that out loud. Andre just laughed. I got up from my beanbag chair now standing so close to Andre that our stomachs were touching. He took hold of my hands and said

"Tori Vega, will you please be my girlfriend?" I laughed and nodded my head yes. He took me into a storng hug. He then pulled back and edged his face towards mine. I did the same and our lips met and he kissed me softly but that was all I needed. I smiled and hugged him again. Everything was perfect.


End file.
